


Frozen Lake

by PsYcHoLoGiCaLdArK



Category: Hermitcraft, Minecraft - Fandom, OC's - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:02:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27496897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsYcHoLoGiCaLdArK/pseuds/PsYcHoLoGiCaLdArK
Summary: Im sorry guys. I had to write it. I just had to.
Relationships: A voids mistake, Night au, Night x reader, Oc x reader, The night au - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	Frozen Lake

The portal closed behind Night, his anger unmatched. He had just been exiled by his own brother, forced to be mortal. Well. Not  _ mortal _ per say. He still couldn’t die. He just didn’t have his abilities anymore. His godly form had been stripped of him, leaving him with tan-ish skin with a nearly orange hue, and bright blue eyes he nearly forgot he had. He looked down at himself, noticing the cloak still firmly tied around his shoulders. He pulled it tighter around him, a chill going up his spine as he looked at his surroundings. Snow was piled onto the ground in huge amounts, up to his knees at some point. 

His brother sent him here on purpose, didn’t he? Builder knew his hatred towards the cold. It was a jab wasn’t it? Alas, the only thing he could do now was move forward, and hope to find some materials to make a base. He trudged through the snow, the bottom of his cloak quickly becoming soaked as it dragged along the pure white snow. 

The minutes turned to hours. Hours of walking and freezing himself to the bone. The area he was in was a wasteland, it seemed. Of course. Builder wouldn’t kill him himself, just leave him to freeze over and over again. Night’s sense’s were becoming dull with cold. He couldn’t feel his fingers anymore as the sun fell over the horizon. He needed to act quickly. The nightly mobs didn’t enjoy his presence nearly as much as their creators. They’d attack him on sight like any other player. 

He started to speed up, nearly running through knee deep snow. But void, He couldn’t focus anymore. His vision was blurring, he could feel his body shutting down as the sun’s warmth dissipated behind the horizon. He collapsed into the cold, his very body unable to hold him any longer. He felt light being thrown over him, and with his final conscious moment, heard someone calling out to him. 

___

Night awoke to warmth surrounding him, the sounds of a fire crackling. He shivered still, grabbing the blanket around him and holding it closer to him, his eyes slowly opening. He awoke in a small hut, nothing too extravagant. Slowly he rose, and looked around. A few lanterns hung from the ceiling, and by smell along he could tell the fire in the fireplace was fueled by netherrack. 

A low groan left him, his head spinning as he tried to regain his thoughts. Where was he? Who had taken him in? He glanced beside him, seeing a still steaming bowl of soup and a note beside it. 

_ ‘Hi there stranger! If you’re reading this, that means I’m still out collecting a few things! I’ll be back as soon as I can, and we can talk then,  _

_ ~Y/n’  _

“Y/n?” Night wondered aloud, before taking the soup and quickly chugging it down while no one was around to mock him for unsightly behavior. The warmth of the stew seemed to thaw his aching muscles, even slightly. He slowly went to stand, before realizing his hair was no longer in its tight, military bun, but in a very loose, quiet nice braid. He blinked, his eyes locking onto his own appearance in a nearby mirror. He looked exhausted, the bags under his eyes deeper than anything he’s ever seen on himself. Maybe his usual purplish skin hid those bags. 

The door opened behind him, and he turned. “Oh! You’re awake!” He heard a cheery voice chirp, and he quickly analysed the person who saved him unknowingly. 

The person in front of them was… not what he expected surprisingly. Around (Y/h), with (E/c) eyes, (H/c) hair that was about (H/L). But what he could tell right away was three things. 

They were strong. They were an idiot. And they were kind. A himbo. Oh void. 

“Are you doing okay? I know it’s really cold out there! You were like an ice cube when i found you!” The person, Y/n he assumed, leaned forward, putting a hand on Night’s forehead, to which was promptly slapped away. 

“I...Thank you, for the help mortal.” Night said coldly, and Y/n laughed. 

“Mortal? You say that like your some god!” They beamed, and Night found himself needing to look away from the brightness that exploded from the human. “But if you read my note, I’m Y/n! And you?” 

“You may call me Night.” He said, his voice smooth and calm, but still shaking with cold. 

“Night? Okay, I’m guessing thats a nickname?” 

“You could call it as such.” Night looked back into the mirror, lightly touching his braided hair. 

“Do you like it? I know its weird to touch a stranger’s hair but… your’s was soaked, and I didn’t want you to catch a cold so I took your hair out of the bun and-” 

“Yes. I do like it actually.” Night said, moving the braid so it fell over their shoulder. Y/n’s grin somehow got wider. 

“Oh good! I was worried you’d be angry!” They said, moving over to sit in a chair, “Soo...How’d you get here?” 

“My brother exiled me. What is this world called by the way?” Night asked, taking a communicator in which he stole from Admin. He started typing, as if to leave. 

“Oh uh. This world doesn’t have a name. I just woke up here a few weeks ago, been working and building ever sense!” Y/n said, “You’re the first person i’ve seen in a while.” They commented, voice tinged with loneliness. Night glanced over to them. “But I guess you’re tryin to leave huh?” 

“Well..” Night looked them over. This person seemed to tug at something Night hadn’t felt in centuries. His own urge for companionship. Whenever he felt like this, he’d usually tame a dog or a cat, something that could follow him around and be with him. But, a human wouldn’t be so bad. “I guess not. I need time to get back on my feet.” He huffed, and Y/n jumped up, grabbing Night by the hands and grinning. 

“You’ll stay?? Really?!” They asked, and Night sighed, pulling their hands away. 

“Only until I can get my bearings.” Night said, and he watched as Y/n opened a trap door, “What are you-?”

“Follow me! There’s more under here!” Y/n said, and they slid down a ladder. Night followed hesitantly, and instantly felt a lot more warm underground. Fire still roared nearby, and in glancing around, there was a whole underground bunker down here, decorated with different stone types and wood. “Theres a lot more materials touse underground than above.” Y/n said, as if reading his mind. 

Y/n gave him a tour of the bunker, showing him the underground farms, bedrooms, enchantment rooms, and the mine that they had. It was so massive, Night could only dream of being this efficient in a base. This mortal had thought of things he could’ve never. A underground farm? With animals and everything? He half heartedly listened to the mortal ramble on about their creation, talking about things he didn’t quite get like light levels, mob proofing, and the like. 

“And that is my humble abode!” Y/n smiled, “I can mine you our your own room if you would rather, and let you decorate it as you please.” 

“Alright then. Thank you for being so… accommodating.” Night said, keeping his tone in check. The person beside him appeared to be able to crush things easily. He didn’t want to anger them. 

“What does accommodating mean?” They asked after a short pause. Night rolled his eyes. 

“Thank you for housing me.” Night clarified, a slight smirk pulling at his lips. 

“Oh! No problem!” Y/n said. 

___

The days turned into a few weeks, and Night found himself… enjoying the mortals company. Whatever he asked they ran and got for him, together making a nether portal, to which they found out that Builder added a  _ lot _ to his realm in his absence. And Piglins were  _ not _ as fun as Pigmen. Now  _ that _ was an experience. Being chased around his own realm by a pig beast that wanted them dead on sight. 

But together they gathered materials, Night realizing how much this player could just utterly crush him. They sat and had meals together, Y/n listening carefully to Night’s anti-family rambles. Y/n wasn’t the brightest, not exactly squid or slow, but just not the brightest light bulb. But they were kind, always making sure Night was okay. They respected his hesitance towards touch, and thats sort of where their relationship drew its line. 

This was work specific. No feelings allowed, even if the way Y/n laughed made him happy, or how he wanted nothing more than to just curl up into the mortals warmth. Business was Business, and his business was war. A war against a cruel dictator of a creator god. 

Night was sitting in his new room, and he faintly heard Y/n enchanting something, and he knew that something was an elytra they had gotten. He hadn’t seen an elytra in a long time, not since his defeat in Hermitcraft. The name of that server brought a bubbling anger into his chest, as he sat there carefully braiding his ever growing hair. He glared at himself in the mirror, his fingers unable to do the tight braids Y/n left him with. He had just been keeping his hair in a bun once again, but he actually did like the braid. 

“Night?” He glanced over his shoulder, only to see Y/n standing in the doorway with their face bright red. Oh yea, he was doing this shirtless. Night smirked slightly, “Oh-! Um-! I’m sorry-!” Y/n went to turn around. 

“Do not worry mortal. You may stay and worship.” Night said with a slightly more cocky tone. Y/n stepped into the room, “Now what did you wish to speak to me about?” 

“I was wondering if you wanted me to enchant your armor, I have about 50 levels left.” Y/n said, smiling as they just kept adverting their eyes. “Oh, are you having trouble braiding your hair?” They asked, and Night sighed. 

“My hands aren’t as skilled as yours are.” Night admitted, his face tinting a faint red. Y/n laughed, moving to sit behind Night. “What are you-?” 

“I’ll do it for you then!” Y/n said, before gently raking their hands through Night’s hair, bringing it back towards them. 

Night tensed up at the hand in his hair, before his shoulders relaxed, his eyes closing as the mortal gently braided his hair, hands moving fast and expertly. “Are you okay?” Y/n asked, looking around Night’s shoulders to look him in the eyes. Night opened his eyes, “Are you crying?” Y/n asked, hands dropping Night’s hair and gently moving to wipe away tears. Night paused, feeling the warmth of their hand on their face. His hand moved up, holding the mortals hand there, leaning into the touch as his shoulders started to shake. He refused to look back at the other, not wanting to be judged for his reaction. They were so warm, touch gentle. He...Hadn’t had a lot of kind gestures aimed his way. Before Night really even knew what hit him, he was embraced tightly against the mortal, with his face on the others shoulder. 

Night was silent. This mortal had no clue what he had done, who he had killed over the years. But they were embracing him despite it. He nearly collapsed into the hug, wrapping his arms around the other and gripping onto them tightly. Y/n laughed a little, the sound gentle and kind. “Woah there. For a twink you sure got a strong grip.” They said, trying to make the other feel better. 

“Fuck you, I’m not a twink. Ass.” Night grumbled, but a smile was pulling on his face. He kept himself right there, and felt the gentle movement of Y/n braiding his hair again. The mortal was practically sitting in his lap, although making sure to keep their weight off him, just kneeling above him. Night’s smile turned into a little smirk. “If you want to sit on my lap I have no complaints, Moonbeam.” 

“What did you just call me-?” Y/n asked, a grin growing on their features. Night tensed up, and he yelled, 

“Nothing! I said nothing!” Night protested, and Y/n laughed, falling from where they were on the bed and holding their arms over their stomach with laughter. “What’s so funny?!” 

“You! You’re face is such a cute red color!” 

“I am in  _ no _ way cute!” Night protested yet again. Y/n just kept laughing, the sound of it practically grabbing Night’s heart and squeezing at it. He couldn’t help but smile, and sighed. 

“Did you call me Moonbeam?” Y/n asked, sitting up from the ground. Night looked away, “You did!” Y/n gasped, grinning, “That’s so cute! You can call me that if you really want too!” They chirped. 

Okay… Maybe it wasn’t all just business. 

___

After that day, Night noticed how Y/n made sure to make contact with him at least once a day, holding to hand to talk to him, patting him on the head/shoulder, something of the sort. And he just kept referring to them as his Moonbeam. His precious one that meant more to him than his stars did. Builder could keep them, for all he cared. He had something Builder never could take from him. Something Not even void could touch here. 

Night had made a promise to himself, to never let Y/n know why exactly his brother exiled him, no matter how much they asked. Everytime they did he made up a new story, ranging from petty things to… semi real events. Night hadn’t even realized he had been within Y/n’s company for a little under a year now. The small hut that hid the bunker having grown within the months spent here, now a decent sized house, with armor stands displaying a brilliantly dark netherite armor, glowing with enchantments. Enchantments that Builder never brought into the light of day. 

Enchantments Night had created just to protect Y/n. Life sucker being the most impressive one. It was an enchant that once the wearer kills a mob, the player gains their hearts. It only worked for mobs. They were alone, it had no use to be for players. Night would’ve killed another planet if it meant protecting them. 

Night was looking for the stolen communicator, the one he hadn’t touched in months. His heart dropped when he saw Y/n holding it, saw the chat bar up. Saw the old death messages. 

“How many people?” Y/n asked, their voice quivering, “How many people have you hurt?” 

“Moonbeam its not what you thi-”

“ANSWER ME.” They yelled, standing right up. Night deflated, “Were you planning on hurting me too? Manipulating me into thinking your a good person?!” 

“No! No Moonbeam please you have to listen to me.” Night said, waving his arms around desperately. “That… What you read is all true. I won’t lie.” He started, looking down as he poured out the story. The truth. 

The abuse from Void, the loss of his sons, how he murdered a majority of the Avian race, all the way up to the hermits, how badly he hurt all of them, his own family. He only looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

“And you promise me you won’t try that shit on me?” Y/n asked. “Promise?” 

“Yes. Moonbeam I never wanted to hurt you. You’ve been nothing but kind to me, without even knowing who I am. I haven’t met a person like you since… forever. Kind without wanting anything in return, always being sweet and… and you may be an absolute idiot, but your  _ My _ absolute idiot. Okay? Never forget that. I want you to rule the world by my side, Y/n. I promise, I’ll protect you. I’ll be a better person if you wish I just.” 

“I can’t lose you.” Night admitted, and Y/n just grinned, bringing Night into another hug. 

“I’m glad you can be honest with me now. And don’t get me wrong, what you did was absolutely shitty. Worse than shitty, even. But. Even as a god, you can still learn. And If i can jump start that learning, I’ll be happy.” 


End file.
